Organization XIII
Organization XIII is the leader of the Nobodies and the Main Villains in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. Xemnas For more information see Xemnas Xemnas is the leader of the Organization and the main villain of Kingdom Hearts II. Xigbar Xigbar, the "Freeshooter" ("'Magic Bullet Shooter' Xigbar" in Japan), is a senior member of the Organization who appears in Kingdom Hearts II. His original self was Braig. Xigbar is voiced by James Patrick Stuart in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II and Hochu Otsuka in the Japanese version. Xigbar initially appears before Sora at Hollow Bastion near the beginning of the game to taunt Sora, though he never takes off his hood, and compares him to Ventus out of the glare he got from Sora. Xigbar transforms a Dragon in the Land of Dragons, a world based on Mulan into a Heartless. Sora sees Xigbar and, due to his hooded appearance, confuses him with Riku, whom he had met earlier. Xigbar take his leave, but not before summoning his Sniper Nobodies that share the same affinity for sharpshooting as he does. He confronts Sora again at the World That Never Was and calls him Roxas, confusing the Keyblade master. Xigbar fights Sora, using Gun Arrows and manipulating space to change the battlefield; teleport himself and his bullets; and levitate upside down. Defeated, Xigbar fades to darkness, refusing to clarify the mystery of "Roxas". Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix A flashback scene is shown with him and Zexion discussing Xemnas's secret in the lab where the original six members worked, the recruitment of new members into the Organization, and Castle Oblivion. Xaldin Xaldin, the "Whirlwind Lancer" ("Whirlwind of Six Lances' Xaldin" in Japan), appears in Kingdom Hearts II. His original self was Dilan. Xaldin is voiced by David Dayan Fisher in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II and Yosuke Akimoto in the Japanese version. With his powers, he uses wind to manipulate his six lances and shield himself. His lances can transform into a dragon to attack opponents with whirlwinds. First appearing at Hollow Bastion, Xaldin confronts Sora in Beast's Castle when he manipulates the Beast's rage by various means so that a powerful Nobody and Heartless could be created from the Beast, forcing the Beast to turn on those he cares about. But Sora's interference with his plan forces Xaldin to steal the Beast's mystical rose to temper the Beast's rage. Despite Xaldin's lance-wielding Dragoon Nobodies, Sora and the Beast find him, and he reveals that the Organization needs Kingdom Hearts to become complete beings. He then kidnaps Belle, forcing the Beast to choose whether Belle or the rose is more important to him. The plan fails when Belle gets away with the rose and Xaldin falls against Sora and the Beast. Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Xaldin first appears in a added cutscene with Xemnas, informing Axel of his orders to kill Roxas. In a flashback scene, Zexion reminds Xigbar that it is his and Xaldin's mission to find new members for the Organization. Vexen For more information see Vexen Lexaeus Lexaeus, the "Silent Hero"(Heroic Warrior in Japan), is a well-built fighter in Organization XIII's ranks, one of the two members of the Organization in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories that appear in Riku's story only. His original self was Aeleus. Lexaeus is voiced by Tatsuya Kando in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Fumihiko Tachiki in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Lexaeus, along with Vexen and Zexion, are older members of the Organization who occupy the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. When they find Marluxia plans to overthrow the Organization by capturing and manipulating Sora, Lexaeus and Zexion decide to capture Riku and use him in the same fashion to counter Marluxia. When it became dangerously apparent that Sora might fall into Marluxia's grasp, Lexaeus confronts Riku directly, trying to convince him to open himself up to the power of the darkness in his heart. Riku refuses to give in and Lexaeus attacks him. He employs a large tomahawk and earth, throwing his tomahawk, breaking rocks and shaking the arena itself. Riku manages to defeat the warrior, but with his last bits of strength, Lexaeus releases all of the darkness within him in hopes of overwhelming and consuming Riku. However, King Mickey protects Riku from the part of Xehanort's Heartless in his heart. Chain of Memories Manga In the Chain of Memories manga , Lexaeus is seen fiddling with puzzles and reading manga. He is in association with Vexen and Zexion in the underground of Castle Oblivion, all three switching mundane chores such as "cooking", "comms" and "patrol". Zexion Zexion, the "Cloaked Schemer"("Shadow-walking Schemer' Zexion" in Japan), is a manipulator by nature. Appearing in Chain of Memories, his talents lie outside of battle. His original self was Ansem the Wise's youngest lab assistant, Ienzo, who convinced Ansem the Wise that they should build an underground lab for research. He is voiced by Akira Ishida in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Zexion has the ability to identify individuals by their scent and is able to sense when they die by noticing their scents fading, and seems to be able to do so from great distances. His power is over illusion, used to mimic others' weapons, disguise himself as others and create duplicates of himself. His natural weapon is a book,with it, he is able to send out a flurry of pages to attack the opponent and trap them within the pages. Before Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ ,Zexion's weapon and powers were unknown, as Nomura wanted an air of mystery to surround them, to the point that the weapon panel for Zexion in the World That Never Was that would show what he utilizes is completely destroyed. He is one of two Organization members who appear only in Riku's story. Zexion informs Vexen and Lexaeus that he senses a scent "exactly similar" to that of Xemnas and identified as Riku. Riku's actions are tracked until Vexen's death, when Zexion and Lexaeus decide to use Riku to counter Marluxia's plan to use Sora. After Marluxia is killed, Zexion sees Riku as unnecessary and attempts to destroy Riku himself. He does not plan to use brute force, because of personal preference and the fact that Riku was able to defeat the powerful Lexaeus. He leads Riku into a manifestation of Destiny Islands, Riku's home. There, Zexion tells Riku about how he threw away his friends and his home and opened the door to darkness, thus destroying the islands. Following Riku's battle with a large Heartless, Zexion disguises himself as Sora and attacks Riku, telling him that he's become a pawn of the darkness. He engulfs Riku in light, but a vision of Kairi (who is actually Naminé in disguise) convinces Riku to accept darkness and light. With newfound confidence, Riku follows Zexion's scent through the light and strikes him; Zexion flees. Axel brings the Riku Replica to Zexion and convinces the replica that he can become "real" by gaining power that the real Riku does not have. The replica agrees, and as per Axel's suggestion, kills Zexion. Chain of Memories Manga and KHII: Final Mix In the Chain of Memories manga, Zexion is frequently seen preparing foods. He is in association with Vexen and Lexaeus in the underground of Castle Oblivion, all three switching mundane chores such as "cooking", "comms" and "patrol", with Zexion taking on less work than the other two. Zexion is killed in his confrontation with Riku. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, a flashback scene is shown with him and Xigbar discussing about Xemnas's secret in the lab where the original six members worked, the recruitment of new members into the Organization, and the construction of Castle Oblivion. Saïx For more information see Saïx Axel Axel, "Flurry of Dancing Flames" (Whirlwind of Dancing Flames in Japan) who utilizes a pair of chakram, as well as fire with the Assassin Nobodies under his control, appears in both Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. Axel is a strong fighter, and can create walls of fire or throw his weapons. Axel is voiced by Keiji Fujiwara in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories, and the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts II, while he is voiced by Quinton Flynn in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Axel pretends to join with Larxene and Marluxia in their plan to seize control of the Organization using Sora. To gain their trust, he assassinates Vexen when ordered by Marluxia to rid them of "traitors". Afterwards, to derail Marluxia's plans, Axel sets Naminé free so that she can reveal to Sora the truth about how she manipulated his memory. Eventually, Axel confronts Marluxia, prepared to destroy him. Marluxia uses Naminé as a shield to keep Axel at bay, though Axel resolves to go through anyone, even Naminé. When Sora makes a sudden appearance, Marluxia vanishes with Naminé, leaving Sora to fight Axel. Sora defeats Axel, after which he states the existence of their relation before vanishing, letting Sora believe him to be gone for good. After Marluxia is defeated by Sora, Axel enlists the aid of the Riku Replica that Vexen created to get rid of Zexion in Castle Oblivion's basement levels. In Kingdom Hearts II, Axel attempts to rescue Roxas from DiZ's virtual Twilight Town. Despite Axel's efforts, Roxas merges with Sora. Later, acting separately from the Organization, Axel kidnaps Kairi to bait Sora to him. However, Saïx takes her away so the Organization can use her to fuel Sora's anger. During a visit to Twilight Town, Saïx warns Sora that Axel desires to turn him into a Heartless. Axel shows after the Heartless invasion of Hollow Bastion to Sora, and informs him that Organization XIII has been using him to get hearts. He then apologizes for getting Kairi involved. Before he elaborates, Saix appears and Axel promptly flees. Axel finds Sora in a pathway to the World That Never Was and chooses to fight Nobodies with him. The numbers get overwhelming and Axel performs a kamikaze attack to save Sora. Fading away, Axel apologizes for what he did to Kairi and asks Sora to rescue her. When asked what he was trying to do, Axel admits he wanted to see Roxas, who made him feel like he had a heart. With the last of his strength, Axel opens an entrance to the World That Never Was. Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix provides more cutscenes for Axel, such as receiving orders to bring back or kill Roxas, and later speaking with Riku and Naminé, putting Naminé under Axel's protection. Demyx A blond fighting musician from Kingdom Hearts II, Demyx, the "Melodious Nocturne" does not enjoy fighting. Demyx is voiced by Ryan O'Donohue in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II and Kenichi Suzumura in the Japanese version. First appearing in Hollow Bastion, Demyx appears in the Underworld from Hercules, where he is confronted by Sora for stealing the Olympus Stone, an object that protects the bearer from the restrictive effects of the Underworld. Demyx seems not to take his mission seriously at first, complaining that his superiors had mistakenly chosen him for the mission. He refers to Sora as Roxas, having been given orders by his superiors to "liberate" Sora's true disposition with aggression. He fights Sora with the use of his water abilities and sitar to create duplicates, giving the player a time limit to defeat them all and leaving after losing. The two cross paths again at Hollow Bastion during the Heartless attack. Upon being reminded that he is a Nobody, and therefore has no heart, thus little, if any, actual emotion, Demyx commands the "traitor" to be silent, and uses his duplicates, large water bubbles, and geysers; Demyx fades to darkness at the conclusion of the battle. Luxord Luxord, the "Gambler of Fate", described by Jiminy Cricket as "a master of rhetoric", appears in Kingdom Hearts II. Luxord is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes with an English accent in the English version of Kingdom Hearts II and by Jouji Nakata in the Japanese version. Luxord appears at Port Royal from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, where he revives the curse of the Aztec gold, and the cursed pirates along with it. Luxord makes use of the opportunity to scout the powerful Grim Reaper Heartless and the gold's curse to ascertain as to whether or not they would be useful to the Organization in terms of Sora's part in their plan and making Port Royal's people assist in it as Heartless. For amusement, he has his Gambler Nobodies steal four of the Aztec medallions while having Grim Reaper curse, resulting in a "scavenger hunt game" to get the medallions back. Sora defeats Grim Reaper in order to free Jack from his curse and Luxord collects the forthcoming heart before escaping without fighting Sora and his party himself. At the World That Never Was, Luxord traps Sora's companions in his cards, leaving Sora to fight alone in a battle where Luxord uses his time attribute to enforce a time limit. With luck games, Luxord transforms Sora into a card or a die; and uses his cards as weapons, defense or hiding places. Luxord fades back into darkness, unable to comprehend how "Roxas" could kill him. Marluxia For more information see Marluxia. Larxene The only female member, Larxene, the "Savage Nymph" conspires with Marluxia to overthrow Organization XIII by using Sora to achieve their ends. Larxene uses lightning to fight and wields knives held between her fingers and thrown as her weapons. Larxene is agile and can call forth bolts of lightning in battle. Larxene is voiced by Rieko Katayama in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Yuko Miyamura in Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. In her first encounter with Sora, she kicks Marluxia's plans into high gear when she attacks Sora, causing him to see his lucky charm, which Naminé has turned into a shape of a star different from Kairi's. After the battle, Larxene mocks Sora, claiming he's trying to "play" the hero. The trust Marluxia and Larxene place in Axel proves to be a mistake when he derails their plans by setting Naminé free. Naminé reveals to Sora that the Organization has been using him since he stepped into Castle Oblivion. Larxene appears to Sora, after he fought the Riku Replica for the fourth time, planning to destroy them all. Again, Larxene mocks Sora for "chaining" himself to false memories of Naminé and the "promise" he made to her. She abuses Naminé by violently pushing her to the ground, knocking her out. This proves fatal, as her taunting delays her destroying Sora long enough for Donald and Goofy to return to Sora's aid, and, with Sora's anger aroused, the three of them fight and kill Larxene, leaving only Marluxia to contend with. Chain of Memories Manga In the Chain of Memories manga, Larxene is first seen reading a book entitled Marquis de Sade, presumably about the infamous French writer, who was the namesake of sadism. Her death is the result of getting wet from Blizzard spells being melted by Fire spells, causing her to explode. Roxas For more information see Roxas Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Organization XIII Category:Wizards Category:Masters of Evil Category:Video game villains Category:Males Category:Men Category:Women Category:Females Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Armies Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Dead Category:Cataclysm Category:Oppressors Category:Tragic Villains Category:Redeemed villains Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villains